


[Podfic] The Drinks Are On Steve

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [58]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Captain America get drunk? Howard wants to know. He is after all, a scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Drinks Are On Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Drinks are on Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448816) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Post%20Friday/%5bCapt%20America%5d%20The%20Drinks%20Are%20On%20Steve.mp3) | **Size:** 5.2 MB | **Duration:** 5:43

  
---


End file.
